


Fuiste Tú

by Wonderfulstorms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Harry, First Date, Gemma is the best sister ever, Happy Ending, Harry drinks a lot for some time, Harry is in London lmao, I am literally So Sorry, Im missing a lot of tags but its late and cannot remember them, Kissing, LA Louis, Liam and Niall are not a big part of this fanfic, Literally just sadness until the end, Lots of Angst, M/M, Memories, Mention of sex but not explicitly told, Neither are the Tomlinson sisters, Sad Louis, This was based off my fave Spanish song, Ugly Breakup, Very Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfulstorms/pseuds/Wonderfulstorms
Summary: Everyone knew Harry and Louis were soulmates. That is until they break up without knowing why.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 24





	Fuiste Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, the name of this fic is based off a Spanish song that's absolutely wonderful. The title translates to 'it was you.' 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

The bar was home now. The familiar scent with the fluorescent lights somehow gave Harry a feeling of comfort. Now that Louis was gone, Harry craved normalcy. Some form of routine. Every day he woke up to an empty bed, and an empty house that used to be filled with the sounds of banging pots, and curse words claiming putting away the dishes was a pain in the ass. 

Louis used to come to the room right after the morning chores to give Harry a kiss. That was routine. Then it was his hands grabbing his in order to pull him up towards the shower. It was whispering their dreams from the night before while pulling off each other’s clothes. It was laughter, or comforting words while turning on the shower head. Showering together before heading to work was routine. 

Now it is gone. 

Louis was gone.

And Harry was alone. Empty and alone. 

Losing a lover had never been a problem is the thing. So, Harry believed it wouldn’t be any different this time around. Except Louis was no ordinary lover. He was his soulmate. 

\---

“I’m going to visit the girls this weekend Haz,” Louis said with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Oh you are?” said Harry, hugging Louis and bringing him closer. There was something so addictive about hugging Louis. His scent was indescribable, kind of like baby powder and vanilla. How he managed to smell that way was beyond Harry. He wasn’t complaining about it though. 

“Yeah, we’re catching up and watching movies this week. Last time we went to the water park, but the girls don’t want to go outside this time.” 

“Well that sounds fun, I’ll probably visit Gemma this weekend then, God knows she’s been pestering me to go see her. Can you believe she called me a bad brother?” 

Harry had always been kind. Very, very stubborn but always very kind. He was also very sensitive, but he would always try to keep his feelings to himself. Therefore, it was no surprise that he got offended when Louis said,

“Yes, I believe it.” 

Harry knew he didn’t mean to offend him. Yet, it caught him off guard because Louis would seldom say things like that. Louis was always careful with Harry, always made sure to say the right things or act the right way. The constant fear of losing Harry kept Louis from being extremely loud or quite vocal about what troubled him. 

“Jesus where did that come from?” Harry looked at Louis like he had annoyed him. 

Louis, at first, thought he was just playing around so he pulled a curl which annoyed Harry even more. That’s when he realized he was actually pissed. Louis scoffed, truly amused at the fact that Harry was annoyed at him.

“You’re kidding right?” Harry pushed him away, then stood up. He headed towards the kitchen which was obviously not far from the living room. He stood by the fridge where a wall blocked Louis’ vision. Louis was incredibly astounded. Why did he get annoyed? It couldn’t have possibly been from him saying he believed it, right? He was just joking, it was a silly comment. 

Sometimes Harry could be very stubborn. To the point it hurt their relationship, but that was something they weren’t aware of yet. 

“C’mon Haz don’t be mad” said Louis while walking towards the kitchen so he could grab his lover and kiss him a thousand times. A million times if it was necessary. 

“Lou that wasn’t funny. I am not a bad brother.” Harry was pouting, and God did he look adorable. Staying mad at Harry or even getting annoyed at him was something Louis could never imagine doing. That’s the thing about imagination...it’s not reality. 

“I know that Haz, trust me. If anyone in this world loves Gemma with their whole heart is you. We get busy but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad brother. Don’t ever believe it when she says that, she’s just teasing you know?” Louis assured him. Harry knew that, but sometimes he took it to heart. It was just nice to know at least someone was on his team. 

Louis saying that he believed it for her to make such a claim just irked him the wrong way. But he could see he was overreacting so he simply let it go. 

\-- 

The only thing replaying in Louis’ mind ever since the day he left was the sound of Harry sobbing. He had never heard him cry that way before. It still felt like a dream, a really bad dream. As if the universe was slapping him in the face. The craziest part of it all was that Louis still had hope that they’d come back to each other despite the fact that it had been two years since he last saw Harry. Yet, something in him said that they would grow old together. That they would make it. That they were meant to be together. 

Last time he had heard of Harry, he was living in London in their old home. He had apparently opened a bakery which was so Harry. The thought of Harry baking made Louis smile. Harry always made him smile. 

To this day, Louis could not explain what happened between them. But when asked, he would always say, “it was Harry.” 

But was it? Or had he just always blamed him because of a fear of admitting he was not the best person in their relationship? Louis was just as stubborn as Harry was so he could not see the fact that he was just as much to blame. 

Louis spent his days in Los Angeles in a home that was not too big but not too small. After the breakup, Louis had stayed in London just enough time to finish his demanding career. He had finished university with a psychology degree which landed him a sweet job in California. He had never planned to move so far away from Harry. This move was what ultimately led to their lack of communication. How could Louis get him back by being so far away?

Louis had always been sure with Harry, never imagining that they would part ways. To his family it was a shock, and to Louis the end of the world. He still did not know how he managed to finish his career when all he wanted was to tell Harry how much he loved him. How much he still loves him. 

\-- 

Harry had opened his bakery a few months after Louis left. He decided to do it after Gemma had suggested he do something to get his mind off of Louis. 

“Haz, it’s been six months, and you’re still living like this. C’mon love, you need to live,” Gemma was picking up the bags of flour from the ground. In reality, the whole house was a mess because Harry had lost the motivation to be a functional human being. What was the point at the end of the day? To have a presentable home for nobody was like giving a fish a pair of shoes. Useless. 

“Living without Louis is not a life, Gemma. My plan is to survive from now on. To breathe every day to beg the universe to bring him back to me,” Harry was baking his sixth cake of the day. Harry baked a lot when he was depressed. 

“Fine, then at least do something with all these bloody cakes. You have enough to feed fifty people. What are you gonna do with all these?” Gemma was getting annoyed, but only because she did not know how to help her brother. 

She knew that they both had done wrongs, but did not know how to approach the question of what the hell happened. As far as she was concerned, the day before the breakup, they were okay. They had spent the day with her and the Tomlinsons. 

They had all decided to have dinner with all the siblings. The girls had arrived at the boy’s home sometime around 7 PM. They were greeted by Harry who said Louis was running late because he had started working on his thesis. They all smiled and told him it was fine. He claimed he’d be there in thirty minutes. 

Except Louis had taken two hours to get there. Harry had waited for him the first hour, then he told the girls they could have dinner. They ate and everything was lively. Harry was smiling and laughing. Lottie was telling him about this movie she had recently watched with Daisy and Phoebe. The twins were laughing along and commenting about how Lottie kept screaming at the protagonist to stay away from certain rooms. They then listened to Gemma talk about the random things she had bought online, and how most of them had actually been blessings in disguise. Then Harry talked about new recipes he had found in a book Louis had gifted him the weekend before. Harry was in the middle of telling them about a pie he was looking forward to making when they all heard the front door open. 

Louis walked in looking exhausted and when he saw Harry, he smiled. Harry gave him a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“How was your night Lou?” 

“Very long love, this thesis will be the end of me,” he chuckled while wrapping his arms around Harry. “How was yours? It smells lovely….like roasted chicken? Fancy for just the two of us,” Louis smirked. 

“Just the two of us? Lou...don’t tell me you forgot? God you always do this,” Harry asked incredulously.

“Forget what?” And that's when Louis heard her. He heard Lottie laugh, followed by the shrieks of the twins. Then he heard Gemma say, “well I wasn’t aware you girls were ticklish!” 

Louis separated from Harry to rub his face. He had completely forgotten about the girls coming over that night. He had stayed an extra hour and a half at the school library to finish his rough draft. 

He knew Harry was pissed despite the smiling facade he was sporting. “Let’s just serve you dinner Lou, that way we can watch a movie with the girls. Lord knows I’ve missed them.”

“I’ve missed them too Haz-“

“Don’t call me that, not right now,” Harry snapped. The girl’s laughter went silent. They had clearly heard that. Louis simply looked at Harry and then headed towards the kitchen. He heard them all screaming with joy at the sight of Louis. Harry massaged his temples and then headed towards the kitchen to talk to the girls. 

—

At the end of the night, the girls headed home. Gemma was the last to leave. She remembered how the two of them seemed better. She hugged Louis goodbye and wished him luck on his thesis. Louis hugged her tightly then put her hair behind her ear. That was something Louis always did for her. She grabbed his hand, smiled, then let him go. 

She walked towards the door where Harry was waiting. She hugged her brother and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. That was something Harry always did for her. “Don’t fight Harry. You’re stubborn, but he was busy. You get busy too.” She saw Harry roll his eyes. She knew she had warned him not to do what he was planning to do right after she walked out. 

“I love you Gemma. Now be careful and tell me when you get home.” Right at that moment they both heard rain pouring. 

“I love you Haz. I’ll be careful okay? See you in two weeks alright?” 

“I’ll see you in two weeks, now leave, you’re a pest,” Harry laughed and opened the door more. 

Gemma smacked him and kissed his cheek. She waved at Louis, and then she walked out. 

She never imagined she wouldn’t see Louis again. 

—

Gemma was now sitting at a bakery. Well, her brother’s bakery more like. She kept wondering what would have happened if she hadn’t left that night. She wondered if the fight could have been prevented if she had suggested staying the night because of the storm. Harry would’ve seen right through her though so it wasn’t something she thought of often. She had learned long ago what had happened that night but she still reminisced on that previous night. 

Occasionally she would think of Louis. She missed him. Yet, in this world no one missed him more than Harry did. Harry opened the bakery six months after she had asked him what he was planning to do with all his cakes. 

“At this rate you should just open a bakery,” she laughed but Harry didn’t. She looked up and saw a glint in his eye. He put down the bowl he was mixing batter in. He walked towards her and kissed her forehead. She smiled while she heard him talk about his idea of a bakery. 

So now here she was. She saw students looking through books and typing away at computers. She saw couples on the sofas holding hands or cuddling. She saw young girls with their mothers biting cookies her brother had made. She saw elderly women blowing on their teas and sipping away while chatting with their children or grandchildren. Harry’s bakery was a popular hangout spot. 

He had been open for a little more than a year. The moment he opened it, it was a success. Gemma was waiting for Harry’s lunch break so they could catch up. In reality, Gemma spent a lot of time with Harry now. He had been in a very dark spot before the bakery because he couldn’t find a routine. So after finding out about it, she had started to spend more time with him. 

Gemma loved her brother. She loved him so much she’d spend the rest of her life making sure he was okay. So when she looked up from her tea to see Harry standing in front of the door looking like he was about to fall to the floor, she stood up. She looked back and there he was. 

The man of his brother’s life was there, looking as wonderful as he had always looked. 

Louis was standing there and Harry was looking at him as if the holy grail had been presented to him. 

— 

Harry and Louis had met at the most random place in the world: Niall’s home. 

Niall was a mutual friend of theirs which was not surprising at all. Niall was so energetic and talkative, it was hard to dislike him. Louis was very loud himself so they got along just fine. Louis met Niall in university as Niall was studying communication and Louis psychology. They had both attended a party of a classmate of theirs and met each other there. From then on, Niall and Louis went to parties together all the time. 

Harry on the other hand, had met Niall through Liam, his best friend. Liam and Niall had been friends for the longest time, and so Harry met Niall when Liam and him became friends back in fourth form. Harry loved Niall the moment he met him. He always made him laugh which Harry appreciated. 

The night Niall decided to throw his own party, he made sure to invite both Harry and Louis without knowing that he had actually been the cupid in their lives. There was not much to say about that party. It had gone as smoothly as a university party can go with couples making out on the couch and alcoholic beverages being passed around all night long. 

Harry had felt a certain type of way that night. Before arriving he had been with Liam. They were both at Harry’s apartment getting dressed and chatting about the night ahead of them. 

“You know Li, I’ve had this feeling all week like something incredible is going to happen at this party,” Harry told him while buttoning his shirt. Liam laughed and said that the most incredible thing that could happen is to see Niall get really drunk. Liam drove that night because he was going to spend the night at Niall’s and needed to get himself home in the morning. 

Harry kept thinking of that moment with Liam after he met Louis. He knew this was his incredible. Harry had been sitting at a couch the whole night just chatting with Liam about stupid things. They both kept laughing about their memories and their inside jokes. They were in the middle of talking about a jacket Harry had recently bought and both liked substantially when a man sat between them. 

The boy smelled like vanilla and whiskey. He looked towards Liam and said “hello you big idiot how have you been?”

Liam laughed and hugged him, “Tomlinson you tiny motherfucker where have you been all night?”

The man laughed and punched Liam right in the stomach making him lose his breath. “Oh you know, just drinking and dancing and chasing after Niall’s drunk ass...can you believe this boy just got drunk like twenty minutes ago? We’ve been partying for more than four hours and it just hit him all at once. Anyways, I got tired and saw you so I figured you’d want some company,” the man winked at him. 

Liam chuckled and said, “I have company Louis, I’m talking to Harry whom I doubt you’ve met.” Liam motioned towards Harry and Louis turned around. 

The moment their eyes met, Harry felt butterflies everywhere. They were in his stomach, his legs, his arms, and his head preventing him from making a coherent thought. Louis felt the same, getting lost in Harry’s eyes until Liam cleared his throat.

“Harry this is Louis Tomlinson, Louis this is Harry Styles,” Liam said while standing up. “I’m gonna go check on Niall while you two get to know each other. Please get along because it’s obvious we four will be hanging out very often.” Liam left and Louis began speaking. Harry just listened to his soft, sweet voice. He was in love, God he knew he was in love. They talked and talked and talked. At one point, people started leaving, but they were so lost in each other, they did not notice the lack of people and the sunrise showing through the tall windows of Niall’s home. 

Liam never expected for Louis and Harry to become inseparable after that night. Louis and Harry started dating shortly after that night, but it was no surprise to anyone. They were clearly meant to be. Everyone knew they were soulmates. 

\--- 

Long ago, Louis had realized what the turning points of his life were. 

The first was meeting Niall. That lovely goofball made his life the happiest it had ever been. He helped him find Harry. For that, he would always be eternally grateful to him. 

The second was that party. It was where Liam introduced him to the love of his life. He remembered every detail about that party. He remembered seeing Harry for the first time. His captivating green eyes and the delicious shape of his lips. The slow drawl of his voice and the wonderful way his lashes touched his skin when he blinked. The way he sat with his legs on the sofa close to his chest that was decorated with many tattoos. Harry was the definition of an angel. He radiated light and beauty. Louis wanted to get lost in that light the moment he realized it was there. 

The third was the night of their nasty breakup. He remembered the crying, the stubbornness, and the screaming. He remembered the ill feeling that came when he walked out the door. He remembers getting in his car and driving away while looking at Harry standing in the rain through his rear view mirror. He remembers hearing Harry yell after him to come back. He remembers pulling over after driving for half an hour and sobbing. The feeling of losing Harry was something he never wished anyone would ever feel. 

Harry was his light, his motivation to keep living, his reason to succeed. Harry was his everything. 

Louis remembered their first date. They had both asked each other on a date the same night at the same time. It was something they often laughed about. He had suggested they go for a drive and park somewhere random. Harry suggested they bring snacks and listen to music. 

Then the day after they went on their date. They drove for three hours without them realizing. That night they both found out they could both sing beautifully. It was their hobby to sing together. They showed each other the songs they listened to and sang to each other the whole time. Then Louis stopped at a park where they got down and ate their snacks. They got on the swings and started talking. 

Louis kept crying thinking about that night. Harry had given him a life he didn’t know he didn’t have. Harry had given Louis happiness for the first time in his life. Harry was patient and kind. Louis was miserable before him. Louis was living a life full of expectations and pressure. He didn’t realize how much he depended on Harry for his happiness. Not until they left each other. 

So Louis drove to the same park where they kissed for the first time. The same park where Louis had heard Harry talk about his dreams and fears. The park where Louis had confessed that Harry was his life and that he was a broken shell before he had met him. The park where Harry held Louis like his life depended on it and maybe, just maybe, it actually did. 

Louis slept in his car that night. He slept looking at the swings where Harry had laughed the whole night. He slept with the memory of Harry whispering sweet nothings in his ear while he held him close to his chest. 

\--

When Louis had left, Harry did not know what to do with himself except drink his pain away. He went inside their home and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the special cabinet as Louis liked to put it. From then on, Harry drank his pain away every week for a whole year. 

If Harry wasn’t crying, he was drinking, and if he wasn’t drinking, he was baking. After a month, Harry had ran out of alcohol so he figured he would go buy some more. Except he didn’t want to be alone at his home anymore. A few blocks away there was a small bar which Louis liked to frequent every few months. He decided to start going there until it became routine. 

Harry loved routine because he loved traditions. That bar became home eventually because if Harry drank enough alcohol, he could see Louis dancing in the middle of the small bar. He could hear Louis giggling in his ear telling him how much he loved him. He could feel Louis’ arms wrap around him and he could feel his breath on his neck while Louis said “let’s go home so we can lose each other in our desire baby.” If he drank enough, Harry could pretend that they were still together. 

Harry would walk home at the end of the night feeling Louis’ hand holding his. He would get home, close his eyes, and he would feel Louis running his hands from his arms to his hair. He could feel drunk Louis kissing his neck and his own hands holding Louis’ small waist. He could remember their nights of absolute desire where nothing mattered but each other. 

Those nights were intoxicating for Harry. Holding Louis was a dream come true. Yet, when he opened his eyes he could see life for what it was. An empty home lit by the neighborhood’s street lights. Those very same lights had guided Harry home every week and they knew first-hand how exhausted he was and had been. 

Now, the reasons for the breakup seemed insignificant. Those so called problems could have been solved with communication. If he had just listened and talked to Louis, he would still be with him. Harry slid down the wall and sobbed. He called for Louis, but he wasn’t there anymore. Harry was so tired of being sad. It had been months, almost a year since Louis had left. Harry grabbed his wallet and took out the polaroid he had in there. 

It was a picture of Louis on his birthday. Louis was smiling at Harry and putting his hand out to grab the camera. Harry had taken it at the perfect moment as it showed Louis laughing at his failure of grabbing the camera. He was wearing a red sweater with navy blue lines that day. You could see their shining Christmas tree in the background, but it wasn’t as bright as Louis. Harry had decided that he would keep that polaroid in his wallet for the rest of his life. 

Harry reached out to Gemma that night. He hated being alone, and just needed someone to hold him. Gemma came right away. 

\--- 

Two years had passed by. Two years without Harry had given Louis a lot of time to think. What he believed was that he was wasting his time. Harry had been light upon meeting him and leaving him had been darkness. Louis was tired of the darkness. 

It was ironic to him how, as a psychologist who knew depending on others for your own happiness was not a good idea, he was so dependent on Harry to be able to find the will to live. 

In all honesty, he hadn’t felt alive since that night. He was once again the shell of a person he used to be. He missed him every day. He missed going to the kitchen to put away the dishes Harry had washed the night before. He missed going to the room after to kiss Harry in order to wake him up and get them both in the shower. He missed the feeling of the hot water running down his back while Harry shampooed his hair and kissed him deeply. 

Though he had his dream job, he didn’t have Harry. Without Harry, how could he fool himself into thinking his job was making him happy. It took him two years to go back to Harry, but he refused to let time keep going. He refused to stay away from Harry now. So that day he went to the clinic and gave his two weeks notice. Except he told them he couldn’t wait another day to leave because he had an emergency to attend to back home. They all understood though they felt it was very sudden. 

Louis did not care though. He left the clinic and went to his home to pack up his things. Within a day, he had arranged for everything to be shipped to London, he called the landlord to notify him he would not be renewing his lease, and he had donated all his food and clothes he could not take with him to the local shelter. Louis was at the airport with two huge suitcases at 3 AM. His flight would be leaving at 5:30 AM so he checked himself in and relaxed in a chair. 

When he left America, he let out a sigh of relief. California would forever remind him of the misery he decided to feel for years. Needless to say, he would not be coming back to the state. 

After the long flight, he arrived in London. He went out the gates and saw Lottie, all grown up and looking for her brother. They made eye contact, and she ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

“God, I’ve missed you so much Lou,” said Lottie and he could feel her tears on his shirt.

“I’ve missed you too Lots, so so much,” Louis held on to his younger sister. After their reunion, they headed towards their home. Lottie told Louis about everything he had missed and Louis told Lottie about everything he had seen in America. They got home, and after Louis had unpacked his things, he headed towards Lottie’s room.  
“Lottie, I need you to do me a favor,” Lottie smiled at him. 

“You want me to take you to the bakery?” Louis looked at Lottie shocked.

“How did you know?” Louis was surprised she knew, was he that obvious?

“Lou, please, the moment I saw you I knew you came to get Harry back. I’ve never seen you look so determined so I figured that was the reason you came back.” Lottie was laughing which made Louis smile.

And so there he was, standing in front of his soulmate who was looking as if he was about to collapse on the floor. Harry looked towards a table where he noticed Gemma was standing. 

Gemma smiled at Harry and nodded. 

“Haz…”

“Lou,” choked Harry. 

Louis moved towards him, and Harry’s breath hitched.

He moved his hand towards Harry. Harry held it. 

They fell to the ground, both holding each other and sobbing.

They were together.

They were together again.

\--

The door closed and Louis watched Harry move towards the kitchen. They were silent, both knowing a storm was about to start inside their home. Louis inhaled and exhaled. He decided he was tired so it was better to get this argument over with. 

“Harry,” he said slowly. Harry was scrubbing the dishes and banging pots. It was irritating, and for once Louis was annoyed at Harry for making such a big deal. 

“What Louis?” Harry rarely called him by his full name. Louis rolled his eyes and walked towards him. He turned the tap off. 

“Don’t fucking turn off the tap while I’m fucking washing the dishes,” Harry growled. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you Harry, first you snap at me now you’re growling at me, the hell is wrong with you huh?” Louis shoved his shoulder. Harry pushed Louis harshly off of him. Louis’ eyes went wide. Harry just went back to the dishes and didn’t say anything. 

Harry kept replaying Gemma’s words in his head to try to calm himself down. But it wasn’t possible. Harry was tired. He was tired of pretending that it didn’t bother him how Louis was starting to be more and more absent. He was tired of pretending it didn’t bother him that Louis was starting to be late to important things. It was tiring to pretend that Louis’ busy schedule wasn’t starting to become an issue in their relationship.

“Wow, so the gentleman finally exploded,” whispered Louis and Harry realized that he had said everything out loud. He stopped scrubbing and looked towards Louis. He was crying. That was what Harry had always said he’d never do. Harry knew Louis was not a happy person before him. He knew he struggled at times. 

Harry had accepted that because he loved him. He supported him through his rough days but sometimes it also brought Harry down. Now it was no different. 

“Don’t cry Louis, please, c’mon I’m sorry,” Harry said with a sigh. He rubbed his face and looked at Louis.

“Oh is my sadness an issue for you as well Harry? Is it impossible to be with a person that cries too much?” Louis yelled at him. And that annoyed Harry.

“You know what? Yes Louis, it’s fucking impossible sometimes. You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes!” and as soon as he said that, he regretted it. It wasn’t true. Louis was the love of his life. Sadness and all he wanted him. Except at that moment Louis said something that made Harry’s world crumble beneath his feet.

“I hate you”

Three words he never thought he’d hear from Louis.

“You fucking knew the person I was Harry, I never lied to you, not once. I never bribed you to be with me. I never fucking showed you someone I wasn’t. I have always been myself with you. Maybe a more cautious version of myself, but never someone I had to pretend to be. If you couldn’t love my thorns why did you accept the rose?” Louis was yelling at this point. He was crying. 

Harry knew Louis was grey clouds but he accepted that because they form a part of a beautiful scenery. Louis knew Harry was a bright sun and he accepted that because he needed that. But even the sun cannot illuminate everything so it doesn’t try to. 

Harry was speechless. He didn’t realize how his lack of filter fucked things up. Yet, he was mad at Louis for telling him that he didn't love all of him. He did, he wanted all of Louis. 

“I love you and all your fucking thorns Louis, but you cannot deny you haven’t been there for me for a while now.”

“For fuck’s sake Harry I’m busy trying to get a career. I’m trying to graduate now. I want to work already. You fucking knew what you were getting yourself into so don’t start to blame me, if anything has been going downhill, its on you.”

“You’re kidding Louis,” said Harry with a mocking laugh. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. “You can’t be possibly blaming me right?” 

“Of course, I am blaming you. You bottle up your fucking feelings all the time and when they become too much, you fucking explode and blame it on me.” said Louis with such an angry tone it gave Harry goosebumps.

“Fuck you Tomlinson! Fuck you and your idiotic words. You know what? Maybe this just won’t work. Maybe we aren’t meant to be together. Since you’re clearly too much to handle and I am just a fucker that cannot communicate with you,” yelled Harry. 

“Are you serious?” Louis said. He felt defeated, exhausted. He walked towards their room and slammed the door. Harry huffed and went to finish washing the dishes.

Twenty minutes later he heard the door open.

Walking towards the door was Louis with a suitcase.

Harry watched him. He thought that there was no possible way Louis would leave. Except he opened the door. He opened the door and walked out. 

“Quit it Louis, it’s fucking raining come back inside,” seconds went by and Louis wasn’t back in. He ran outside in the pouring rain. Louis was closing the trunk. 

“Louis come back inside” Harry said, fear rising in his chest.

“No Harry, not this time.” Louis’ voice broke. Harry was just staring at him. Louis stood there in the freezing rain watching Harry. He moved towards the door, and when he turned around he felt arms holding him. 

And Harry held him. Trying to keep him from leaving. God this was stupid. It was stupid for him to go. And yet the words wouldn’t come out. Harry couldn’t ask him to stay. Louis was waiting for him to say it, to stop being stubborn and just say ‘stay,’ But Harry couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything. The thought of losing him was paralyzing him. 

Louis was sobbing, he turned around and kissed him one last time. He got inside the car, hearing Harry’s gasps and sobs. He drove off. 

And through the rearview mirror, he could see Harry standing there, in the pouring rain yelling at him to come back. 

\---

After a long day, it was time to close the bakery. The customers had left ten minutes prior, and no one had come in the last few minutes. 

After their emotional encounter, Louis stood them both up and they hugged. Harry had never felt so complete before. After a while, he told Louis it was his lunch break and that he wanted to eat with Gemma. They ate while Louis asked many questions about the bakery. After half an hour, Harry had to go back to baking. Gemma stayed with Louis until an hour before closing time. She had caught up with Louis and wished him luck on getting Harry back. She warned him not to hurt him again or that time she would really kick his ass. Louis promised her he wouldn’t dream of it. 

Gemma left and Louis stayed. 

After the store closed, Harry sat across from Louis. 

“Hi”

“Hello Haz”

There was a silence, not awkward, but one where they both just stared at each other. They looked at each other’s features noticing the changes the years had brought.

Louis reached towards Harry’s face and Harry grabbed his hand. He led it towards his cheek where he leaned into the touch. Louis felt the tears that Harry shed after the contact. He stood up and held him. They held each other for a long time. 

“I’ve missed you Lou, why would you leave me? How could you have left me?”

“God, Haz, I don’t know. I don’t know what was going through my head. I am so stubborn, so damn stubborn. I am so sorry.”

“Lou, it was on me as well, I should have communicated better. I should have never lost my temper. I regret the words I said to you, God I am so so sorry. If I could turn back time I would,” Harry was full on sobbing and clinging onto Louis.

Louis just held him while tears fell from his eyes as well. “I love you Harry, I will always love you no matter what. I will never leave ever again alright?” 

Harry stood up now and hugged Louis. He was here. After begging the universe for years, Louis was there. They would start over again, and nothing was completely fixed, but life was giving him another chance, and he wouldn’t give it up. 

Louis was home. Harry was in Louis’ arms. And for now, that’s all that mattered.

\---

Life had been good. 

Five years had passed since Louis had decided to come back. They had a rocky beginning where answers were sought and lots of tears were shed. 

But now here they were, in front of an altar with their twin daughters sitting in the front row along with Gemma, Lottie, Phoebe, Daisy, Niall, and Liam. 

They had the twins two years after they had gotten back together. They named them Emma and Ella because Harry said he liked the letter E. Louis went along with it because making Harry happy was his ultimate goal in life.

Harry held Louis’ hands as the pastor claimed it was time for each other’s vows. They smiled at each other, and Harry thought, ‘how did I get so lucky?’

“Lou,” Harry started, “to be quite honest with you, I did not prepare any vows, I was too excited to marry you to even remember that was a thing,” Louis giggled along with everyone watching them. Harry breathed.

“The moment I met you I knew there was going to be something special about you. I knew that not having you by my side would be a mistake. I knew I would be a complete fool if I let you go without asking for your number. The more we talked the clearer it became that you were my soulmate. You, Louis William Tomlinson, are the love of my life. Many people do not believe in soulmates, say that’s a made up thing by dreamers. Yet, I know that they’re wrong because here you stand before me, allowing me to love you for the rest of our lives. We went through so many ups and downs, the worst being seven years ago. Now it seems like such a long time ago. I want you to know that during that period, I never stopped believing in us. I knew that I only wanted to spend this one life with you. So, I am here, certain that we will make it. I am certain that we are meant to be together. I am certain that you and I will be together today, tomorrow, and in every life after this one. Our souls are one, Louis, and so I will always be with you no matter what.” Harry smiled through his tears. 

Louis smiled and kissed Harry, knowing with certainty that everything Harry had said was written by the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) so this is my first work on AO3 so hopefully it doesn't suck. This fic is based off of a song by Ricardo Arjona but I decided to give it a happy ending (unlike the song) because I cannot imagine a world where these two don't end up together. 
> 
> Please, if you have any feedback do not hesitate to comment. 
> 
> You can follow my stan account on Twitter @wonderfulstorms :)


End file.
